The present invention relates generally to patio accessory items, such as umbrella, clothes rack, bird feeders and plant hangers. The invention also relates to a supporting apparatus for patio accessory items. Such accessory items are used commonly on patio decks in connection with tables. The table has a hole in its center to which the staff of the accessory extends in a sandbag for supporting the bottom of the staff. The prior art accessory items and supporting apparatus limit the way in which the accessories, such as umbrellas can be used on a patio. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art accessory items and support apparatus have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an accessory which can be used anywhere along the peripheral railing of a patio deck.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an accessory supporting apparatus for a patio deck that can be fastened anywhere along the peripheral railing of the patio deck.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a support bracket for a patio deck accessory which enables the accessory to be supported by the peripheral railing of the patio deck.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a support bracket for a patio deck accessory that includes a supporting post and wherein the support bracket is attachable to the peripheral railing of the patio deck and is adaptable for supporting posts of different diameters.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.